<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like that by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171392">like that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dom Lee Jeno, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Lust, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:16:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeno makes love to jaemin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>songs i listened to while making this: her by eery, sunset lover by petit biscuit, drama by roy woods.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jaemin was panting.</p><p>heavily.</p><p>he was on the bed, laying on his back, naked. his hair was disheveled, eyes lidded, lips parted, marks all over his neck and chest as jeno was marking love bites onto his skin.</p><p>"j-jeno," jaemin whimpers. he tried pushing jeno's head away from his stomach, being too sensitive and ticklish. "jeno!" jaemin repeats, squeezing his eyes shut, whining loudly as his head threw back into the sheets.</p><p>jeno hummed as a response, still not taking his lips away from jaemin's lower stomach. he licked a part, then sucked gently, and then kissed it sweetly. he looked up to jaemin, taking in how beautiful his boyfriend looked.</p><p>"jaemin, you're so pretty like this," jeno carressed the mark he just left on jaemin's stomach. "when you're beneath me and whimpering, so sensitive."</p><p>jaemin let out a sob at that, opening his eyes, still panting. his eyebrows were furrowed upwards, tears in his eyes. "please," he choked out. "i need you, jeno."</p><p>chuckling, jeno moved up the bed, face to face with jaemin. "do you? thats cute," a kiss to his neck. "you're gonna need to do more than that to get what you want, jaem."</p><p>the tears that were in jaemin's eyes now started pouring out, sobs and hiccups leaving jaemin's parted lips. "je-jeno, please," jeno kept leaving light kisses on his neck, unbothered.</p><p>"beg." he heard jeno say. jeno crawled away from jaemin, sitting down in the edge of the bed. his arms were crossed, black long sleeved shirt unbuttoned all the way, exposing his chest. he stared at jaemin patiently.</p><p>jaemin shook his head frantically, his hands making grabby motions at jeno as he sat up and sobbed louder. "no," he wailed. "don't leave me."</p><p>startled, jeno crawled back at jaemin, holding him tightly as he looked into his eyes. "hey," he wiped away jaemin's tears with his thumbs, hands holding his cheeks. "i'm not leaving you, baby. you just have to beg, okay?"</p><p>jaemin hiccuped and sniffled, nodding. "please, jeno. m-" hiccup. "my j-jeno. i need you, i need you inside." another hiccup. "please, i need you to fuck me," he sobbed.</p><p>jeno pulled jaemin in, kissing his lips as he carressed his blue hair. he pulled away and looked into jaemin's eyes again. "relax, jaemin. let me take care of you."</p><p>with that being said, he lightly pushed jaemin down to the bed, and spread his legs open. he pressed slow, open-mouthed kisses onto jaemin's inner thighs, making jaemin whimper and moan helplessly. </p><p>jeno pulled away not long after, knowing jaemin was impatient. he moved over to his throbbing cock, which was oozing a pool of precum onto his stomach. jeno chuckled at this, and put his middle and index finger on jaemin's lips.</p><p>almost immediately, jaemin wrapped his lips around jeno's fingers, sucking and coating them with saliva. smirking at this, jeno ghosted his fingers over the tip of his cock, once again sending jaemin into an endless whimpering mess, rolling his eyes back. jeno groaned at this, proud that he could make his baby feel this good.</p><p>he pulled his fingers out of jaemin's mouth with a lewd pop, and circled them around his hole's rim. jaemin whined, yet again, a little too loudly, earning a hard smack on his inner thigh.</p><p>jeno pushed his fingers into jaemin slowly, trying his best not to hurt him. jaemin's jaw dropped in a silent scream as a response, eyes rolling to the back of his head for the second time that night. the stretch burned but it felt so, so good for jaemin. he loved the feeling of being stretched open.</p><p>jeno starting thrusting his fingers in slowly, but picked up the pace as time went by. he curled his fingers upwards, massaging jaemin's walls, making jaemin scream out in pleasure. he jammed his fingers in and out, at a merciless pace as jaemin writhed and squirmed under him, shaking his head and pulling at the bed sheets with his hands, not knowing what to do with himself. jeno took a moment to admire the beauty before him.</p><p>jaemin's eyes were squeezed shut, tears streaming down the sides of his temples. his lips bruised and plumped up from the multiple kisses jeno gave him earlier. his hands were still clenching the bed sheets tightly, his knuckles going white. his chest ane neck was litered with purple and red love bites.</p><p>jeno had never seen anything as beautiful as jaemin in his life.</p><p>jeno was pulled out of his thoughts when jaemin suddenly let out a long winded moan, a throaty, loud one. jeno smiled proudly, knowing he hit his boyfriend's prostate.</p><p>"jaemin," jeno carressed jaemin's thigh. "i'm gonna fuck you now, okay?"</p><p>jaemin nodded frantically. "yes, yes, fuck me open daddy, need you.." jaemin practically begged.</p><p>with a chuckle, jeno grabed the lube from on the desk and poured it on his cock, spreading it thoroughly to make sure it would go in jaemin easier.</p><p>jeno lifted jaemin, arching his back a little as he positioned himself in jaemin's now stretched hole.</p><p>a series of choked gasps left jaemin's lips as jeno slowly entered him. he looked into jeno's eyes, the latter looking back into his. he cradled jeno's cheeks, pulling him in closer for a sweet kiss.</p><p>jeno started rolling his hips slowly, letting jaemin adjust to his size. he groaned into jaemin's mouth, holding his hips as he thrusted. jaemin hummed happily, as if he was in a daze. and to be honest, he kind of was, as his beloved boyfriend was making love to him.</p><p>pulling away, jeno looked down at jaemin. jaemin's hands were still holding jeno's cheeks, carressing his defined cheekbones with his thumbs. they were both panting, and jeno stopped thrusting into jaemin.</p><p>jaemin whined, wanting jeno to continue. "jeno, keep going, faster."</p><p>getting the message, jeno started thrusting again, this time faster, and harder. jaemin moaned loudly, loving how hard he was getting fucked. jeno moaned as well, his voice low.</p><p>he continued thrusting into jaemin, moving one of his hands from his hips to jaemin's neck. jaemin smiled approvingly, his eyes fluttering shut. he placed his hands onto jeno's arms. he felt amazing- the way jeno was choking him while pounding into him at a merciless speed, and how he was holding his hips so tight he was sure it would leave a bruise, it made him feel incredibly good.</p><p>jeno removed his hand from jaemin's neck, now leaning forward to leave butterfly kisses on it. he moved his hand to the younger's leaking cock, stroking it in the same pace as he thrusted his hips.</p><p>jaemin's moans were non stop at this point, each one being louder than the other, until it couldnt go any louder. he started drooling too, hands going over jeno's exposed chest and abs.</p><p>jeno angled himself in a way that he knew would hit jaemin's prostate, the younger now holding onto his shoulders.</p><p>"f-fuck- right there baby, feels good, fuck," jaemin blabbered, not knowing how to put his pleasure into words. "harder, jeno, harder,"</p><p>and so jeno went harder, abusing his prostate over and over again.</p><p>jaemin moaned and whimpered, hands running down jeno's chest, then moving up to his head, where he carressed his black hair. jeno groaned lowly, and flicked his wrist faster at jaemin's cock.</p><p>"jaem," he panted. "i'm close, are you-"</p><p>"kiss me," jaemin looked up into jeno's eyes, holding his cheeks again. "kiss me, please,"</p><p>jeno didn't need to be told twice. he leaned down, and gripped jaemin's waist as he pressed his lips against the younger's. it was a sensual, passionate kiss, one that showed how much they meant to each other- how they loved and cared for each other. it was warm, and jaemin loved it.</p><p>jaemin whined and moaned into jeno's mouth as he came, spilling all over heno's hand and his stomach. he felt jeno smirk against his lips.</p><p>pulling away, jeno started rolling his hips slowly, chasing after his own orgasm. his brows were furrowed and he bit into his bottom lip. he was about to pull out but jaemin stopped him.</p><p>"inside. i want it inside."</p><p>jeno's gaze softened as he gave jaemin a loving look, and spilled inside of him. jaemin smiled, and closed his eyes, before blacking out.</p><p>when he regained consciousness, he was laying on his side, and jeno was laying next to him, face to face. he smiled at the elder's soft gaze.</p><p>jeno giggled, and pulled the other in for a small kiss. they held each other after that, afraid of letting the other go. all was silent, until jeno broke the silence.</p><p>"jaemin?"</p><p>jaemin looked up. "hm?"</p><p>"i love you."</p><p>jaemin smiled, and pecked his boyfriend's lips.</p><p>"i love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>